Alpha And Omega 2: Wolves In The City
by rocker95
Summary: After discovery that Kate and Humphrey are missing, the man who works for the Idaho park come back for them again and this time, takes Garth and Lilly as well. They'll need help by a wolf named Gadget, who is talented in weaponry to get home.
1. A Tragedy

**Chapter 1**

**Spring 2011.**

House in Idaho.

A man loaded up two double barrelled shotguns with darts. A red Chevy Silverado pulled in and another man got out.

"What are you doing, man?" he asked. "You didn't tell me we were going hunting."

"Because we're not." said the man. "You remember last year when we got a couple wolves for the park?"

"Yeah." said the man's friend.

"Well, they're gone." said the man. "And I want them back. I have a pretty good idea of where they might be."

"Where?" asked the man's friend.

"Watch enough cartoon films, study how smart the animals are and take a guess." said the man.

"Those movies aren't real." said the man's friend.

"Many folks say many of them are." said the man. "I for one, believe them."

"Give me examples." said the man's friend.

"Okay, Johnny Test!" said the man.

"Real funny!" said the man's friend.

"There's All Dogs Go To Heaven... Barnyard... G-Force... Oliver & Company... Madagascar... The Legend of The Heart Of Unity... and that's just the non-scary animal cartoon films." said the man.

"So, what now?" asked the man's friend. "We go back to Jasper Park?"

"Yes." said the man. "And maybe we'll get extras too." he said and they got in the truck.

"Oh no." said a greyish-brown wolf with a silver necklace on, who had his paw on the corner of the house, watching as the truck left. Then, as soon as the truck left, he ran off through the backyard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ALPHA AND OMEGA 2<strong>_

_**Wolves In The City**_

* * *

><p>Jasper Park.<p>

**The Joy Formidable - Endtapes**

Kate and Humphrey went down the hill in half a log.

"Woo hoo!" Kate yelled in a fun manor.

And finally, they reached the bottom of the hill. The two saw Kate's father and Garth's father lying on the ground with Kate and Lily's mom, Garth and Lily around them.

"Dad!" cried Kate and ran to them.

"What happened?" asked Humphrey.

"A mountain ram." said Kate and Lily's mom. "Everyone was doing fine and then we were alerted about a ram when it was too late. They both tried to escape, but when Garth's dad's back went out again, Kate's dad tried to help, but... they're gone. There's nothing we can do."

"This is all my fault." cried Kate.

"No, it's mine." said Humphrey and ran towards the woods.

"Humphrey, no!" cried Kate.

A few minutes later in the woods.

Humphrey sat under a tree, angry at himself.

"You know, after what happened, you really shouldn't be out here by yourself." said a familiar older girl's voice.

He looked and saw his mother, a grey wolf.

"Maybe that's why I'm out here then." said Humphrey. "To die for all the pain and misery I've caused. Everyone would be happy."

"No one would be happy." said Humphrey's mom.

"Kate, Lily and Garth would be." said Humphrey.

"Why do you think this?" asked Humphrey's mom.

"Mom, Kate wasn't there to protect them because of me." said Humphrey.

"Sweetie, she just wanted to spend time with her husband." said Humphrey's mom.

"But I'm a bad influence." said Humphrey.

"Look at me and listen, Humphrey." said Humphrey's mom.

So, Humphrey looked at his mother.

"Honey, you didn't know this was going to happen." said Humphrey's mom. "No one did."

"She's the leader." said Humphrey. "She was supposed to be here."

"You can't keep tearing yourself down because of this." said Humphrey's mom.

"Mom, please just let me have some time alone." said Humphrey. "Tell Kate I'll get there when I'm feeling better. I just need some space, okay?"

"Okay, dear." said Humphrey's mom and ran off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>MADE IN 2011<em>**


	2. Midnight Howl, I Can't Do This

**Chapter 2**

An hour after the tragedy.

Garth, Kate, Humphrey and Eve had just finished eating. Lilly, on the other hand, was still eating, after having most of the dinner.

"Honey, slow down." said Garth. "You're like a chainsaw or something."

"Well, I'm hungry." said Lilly.

"How can you still be hungry?" asked Garth. "You ate half the dinner, and not to mention the two caribou this morning."

"Well, I'm still hungry." said Lilly.

"You're gonna make yourself sick, Lilly." said Eve.

"No I'm not!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Well jeez, hun." said Eve. "Last time I ate like that, I was pregnant with you and Kate."

"But mom, I'm not pregnant." said Lilly. "I'm just really hungry."

"Are you sure?" asked Eve.

"_Yes_." said Lilly, with an attitude. "I'm _not_ pregnant."

"...Okay." said Eve.

Outside the den.

Kate sat crying when Eve came outside.

Humphrey saw and faced the den wall, upset with himself.

"Dinner wasn't the same without dad." Kate said and wiped tears off her face.

"Honey, I know how you feel." said Eve.

"**NO YOU DON'T!**" shouted Kate. "How can you even say that! Mom, I was supposed to look after everyone and I wasn't here when that happened. It wouldn't have happened if I were here."

"You couldn't stop it even if you were here." said Eve.

"I've seen it before, mom." said Kate. "I am the best and most talented alpha you've ever trained. And if I weren't able to save them, who would?"

Eve didn't know what to say, so she went back inside the den.

Kate saw fun times below. She saw things that she, Lilly and her father would do together when she and Lilly were pups.

"I'm sorry, dad." said Kate.

Night.

A male wolf howled.

"Yeah." he sung.

"Whoa-o-oh." sung his mate.

"Wha-o-o-o-o-oh." they sang.

**Lilly & Garth then sang:**

If we never felt this love

If we hadn't took that road

If we hadn't had the heart

We wouldn't have this home

Love, love will take you

Love, love will take you there

* * *

><p><strong>Kate &amp; Humphrey:<strong>

I think it'd be nice with you

With you, with you, with you

Fingertips, northern lights

Tracing colors right through the sky

Underneath a lullaby

I never felt as blissful as I do here

And my heart sings

In a world so incredible

And everything

Shines much brighter

I (I) wanna fly-y

Into this beautiful life, I think it'd be nice with you

I want to fly-y

Into this beautiful life, I think it'd be nice with you

With you, with you, with you

Set the night on fire if we want to

Hanging out with the stars and the big moon

I'm very well, thank you, how do you do

Set the night on fire if we want to

Hanging out with the stars and the big moon

Pull 'em down for a dance with your lasso

* * *

><p>"Humphrey, I can't do this." said Kate.<p>

"Why?" asked Humphrey.

"I'm not exactly up for howling right now." said Kate.

"But you're doing great." said Humphrey.

"May we please talk in the woods?" asked Kate.

"Yes." said Humphrey and the two walked back into the woods.


	3. Here It Goes Again

**Chapter 3**

Woods.

"Humphrey, do you still have your parents?" asked Kate.

"I have my mom." said Humphrey. "I see her about every day. I don't know about my dad. Last time I saw him, I was a very little pup. I know that back then, we had a lot of fun together. After then, I don't know where he went. Wherever he is, if he's still alive, I wish he'd come back."

"What would your mom say if she heard you blame yourself for something?" asked Kate.

"She'd tell me that it wasn't my fault." said Humphrey.

"And then what would you do?" asked Kate.

"Well, most recently, I didn't believe her." said Humphrey.

"I wouldn't believe my mom either... Most recently." said Kate. "It's all my fault."

"Kate, stop blaming yourself." said Humphrey. "If it's anybody's fault, it's mine. Too much fun apparently kills."

Meanwhile, in the meadows.

Lilly was hidden in the tall grass and was focused on a deer that was grazing. She flipped her fur to where she could see from both eyes. She jumped at the deer's throat and bit down hard enough that the deer choked to death.

Woods.

Kate was crying.

"Can we move on to a different subject please?" she asked.

"Sure." said Humphrey. "What do you wanna talk about?"

Kate wiped tears off her cheeks.

"Do you think Lilly is pregnant?" she asked.

"Hun, I know nothing about pregnancies." said Humphrey. "I don't even have any siblings."

"Well, my mom told me when she was helping me get ready for the howl, because I asked her why Lilly was eating so much and mom said that Lilly said that she was just very hungry, but my mom said that when she last ate like that was when she was pregnant with Lilly and I."

"All I can say is there's a big possibility." said Humphrey.

"Aahh!" Kate said in pain.

Humphrey looked and saw a dart in Kate's side.

"Oh no." he said and looked toward a man holding a gun.

"Remember the moves I taught you." Kate said and passed out.

The man shot a dart at Humphrey, who then jumped up and grabbed a tree branch, making the dart miss.

"Just as predicted." said the man and threw his gun down. "There's a reason why we relocated you!"

"Not all of us want to be wolfnapped." said Humphrey.

"I don't care." said the man. "It's not about what you want. It's about what I want."

"Money." said Humphrey. "You don't care about us or our children. You just care about how much loot you can get your paws on. Someone should shut you down."

"You're just a wolf." said the man.

"And you're just a human." said Humphrey. "Let me ask you a question. How can you take me if you're out of ammo?"

"Oh, trust me." said the man. "I came prepared."

"You will pay for this." said Humphrey.

"Why don't we just see who's lying?" asked the man, who was then thrown a dart by his friend. He then loaded the gun with the dart and shot Humphrey with it.

Meanwhile, in the meadows.

**John Carpenter & Alan Howarth - First Chase**

Lilly was focused on her meal, rather than her surroundings. The man's friend shot her with a dart.

"Uh..." Lilly said in pain, removed the dart and looked at it. "Rock a-bye Lilly..." she said and passed out.

Meanwhile, on the Midnight Howling mountain tops, Garth heard.

"Lilly!" Garth shouted and ran down to the meadows, but was shot wit a dart as he was running, making him fall unconsciously in the process.

"Well, that's all we need." said the man, walking up to his friend.


	4. Alert Them Of A Possible Ram Attack

**Chapter 4**

Hours later.

Eve's.

Shakey, Reba, Janice, Salty and Mooch came by.

"Hello, you five." said Eve. "So, what do you want?"

"Do you know where Humphrey is?" asked Shakey.

"No." said Eve. "He should've been coming back from the Midnight Howl with Kate by now."

"Well, they weren't even at the the howl the last time we checked." said Salty. "We've looked every hour. Lilly and Garth are missing as well. We checked the meadows and all there was was bloody deer bones. Next, we checked Garth's mom's and Humphrey's mom's. They weren't there either."

"Alert all alphas and the wolves of the eastern side of a possible ram attack." said Eve.

"They've already gotten that taking care of." said Reba.

"Okay." said Eve. "Now, I want the five of you, without splitting up, to gather up Haley and Tatum."

"Who?" asked Salty.

"Humphrey and Garth's moms." said Eve.

"Okay." said Salty. "Yes ma'am."

Meadows. An hour later.

The ram that killed Winston and Tony was grazing when he heard leaves crack and started running when Eve and Tatum, Garth's mom jumped in front of him. His fear turned into anger as he charged toward them, but they jumped onto his head and they began hurting him by pushing on his horns. Eve then bit his scalp and he collapsed.

Haley, Humphrey's mom walked up to him as Eve and Tatum jumped back onto the ground, doing flips along the way.

"Don't ever kill without thinking." said Haley. "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into. You mess with any number of either side, you get all of us in a very bad way."

Tons of eastern and western wolves came out of the shadows into the moonlight where the four were. Salty looked angrily at the ram.

"Listen carefully to the words we've gotta say." said Haley. "If you've hurt my son,"

"My daughters," Eve added.

"And my son, we're gonna tear your horns off," Tatum added.

"Shove them down your throat," Eve added.

"Tear your stomach open enough to grab them," Haley added.

"And cut you with them..." Tatum added.

"**FROM THE INSIDE** **OUT!**" shouted Eve.

"**STOP IIIIIT!**" shouted a teenage girl wolf's voice.

Red eyes appeared in the shadows and a beautiful brown wolf of the same color as Garth, Tony and Tatum stepped out. She had a ponytail, hazel eyes and around her back paws were flower bracelets. She shook her head to where a lock of fur fell over her right eye. Salty saw her with wings and a halo. The world changed to a day sky with white clouds.

"Oh my gosh, I think I've went to Heaven." said Salty.

"You should be chasing after an omega." said Shakey.

"Would you, SHUT UP!" shouted Salty.

"Rooney, what are you doing here?" asked Tatum. "You're supposed to be at home."

"He may have killed father and Winston, but he doesn't know about the disappearance of bubbs, Lilly, Kate and Humphrey." said the young wolf. "But I'll tell you what I know. Mom, I have bubbs's hearing. I heard rifles fire five times, but they sounded non-lethal. As soon as I was sure that it was over, I rushed to see two men putting them in these metal boxes in the back of a truck. All four of them were unconscious. I was ready to tear them humans apart, but it was too late. They drove off."

"And I fear I know where to." said Eve.

Rooney looked at Salty and walked over to him, then tackled him in a playful manor. She stood over him with a beautiful smile and a glare in her eyes.

"Hey there, hot stuff." said Rooney.

"Hello, beautiful angel." said Salty.

"Why don't you and I get alone and you turn me into a fallen angel?" asked Rooney. "How's that sound?"

"I'm okay with that!" Salty exclaimed.

Rooney kissed him.

"Then marry me." she said.

"What?" Salty said in disappointment.

"Rooney, he's an omega." said Tatum.

"Mom, that problem's resolved." said Rooney. "Dad and Winston resolved it. Remember?"

"It's true, Tatum." said Eve.

"I wanna marry him." said Rooney.

"Fine." said Tatum. "Only when and if he agrees. Salty, do you agree?"

"Yes." said Salty. "I agree... Just not soon."

"What?" Rooney said, upset. "But I'm in love with you!"

"And I love you." said Salty. "I'm just not ready for that yet."

"Rooney, run along home." said Tatum.

"Yes, mother." said Rooney and started back home but stopped and looked back at Salty with tears in her eyes.

"Rooney..." said Salty in regret.

Rooney then turned around and ran into the dark shadows.

"Dude, you just turned down a perfect girl." said Mooch.

"Yeah... Shut up, Mooch." said Salty.


	5. Boyse

**Chapter 5**

Boyse, Idaho. Morning. Days after the Midnight Howl incident.

The truck that Lilly, Garth, Kate and Humphrey were in hit a bump.

"Ow!" said Lilly in pain.

"Lilly, is that you?" asked Kate.

"Kate?" asked Lilly. "I'm so glad they didn't seperate us."

"That makes two of us." said Garth.

"Garth?" asked Lilly. "You're here two?"

"Yes." said Garth. "If you think that's odd, guess how much trouble I've had trying to get out of here? It's too strong."

"Ha!" said Humphrey. "There's finally something you're not strong enough for!"

"Oh, hi, coyote!" said Garth. "You find some nice berries recently?"

"Ha! Ha! Very funny!" said Humphrey. "I actually just woke up from a deep sleep, thank you!"

"Why don't we get along, please?" asked Kate.

"Okay, darling." said Humphrey.

There was a cutting-metal sound and the tailgate fell off then a circular sawblade hit the ground. Next, a machete flew and cut the strap over Kate and Humphrey's metal transport cases, which were the top ones. Then, another machete flew, cutting the strap over Lilly and Garth's cases. A grenade hit the ground in front of the truck's left wheel and it blew up the wheel, making the cases fly out of the truck before it lost its balance and flipped side over side three times.

The wolf with the silver necklace walked up to the totaled truck and saw his owner passed out. He opened the door and checked his pulse, but there was none.

"I'm sorry, master." said the wolf.

Meanwhile, a female Siberian Husky with a pink bow on her head and brown fingerless gloves on her front paws checked the cases and started setting them free, starting with Kate.

"Gadget!" she exclaimed. "Get your tail over here and help me!"

"Coming." said the wolf with the silver necklace and walked over.

"Who are you?" asked Kate.

"Sheba." said the Siberian Husky. "What's your name?"

"Kate." said Kate.

Gadget let Garth out of his case.

"Thank you!" said Garth. "I hate it in there."

"I've been there, hated that." said Gadget. "I'm happy to help."

"My name's Garth, by the way." said Garth.

"Gadget." said Gadget.

"Is that your real name?" asked Garth.

"Nope." said Gadget. "It's Cyd Ghost. I just called myself Gadget because of the weaponry and aircraft I'm able to build by myself. Sheba liked it and it stuck."

Sheba let Lilly out of her case.

"Thanks." she said in a tone as if she wasn't feeling good.

"Are you okay?" asked Sheba.

"I think I'm a little nautious." said Lilly and puked.

"Okay, let's get this over with." said Sheba.

"On it." said Gadget and let Humphrey out of the case.

"Hey, coyote!" said Garth.

"I'm not fond of that name." said Humphrey.

"Well, get used to it!" said Garth.

"Okay, quick introduction if you please!" said Gadget. "I am Gadget and this is Sheba."

"Hello." said Sheba.

"I'm Humphrey." said Humphrey.

"And I'm Lilly." Lilly said and puked again.

"Okay, let's get somewhere cool." said Gadget and they went into an abandoned cafe.

Minutes later, Gadget flipped the main breaker and lights and fans turned on.

"These should make you feel better." said Sheba and put crackers on the table in front of Lilly.

"What are they?" asked Lilly.

"Crackers." said Sheba. "Have you ever been outside of your homelands?"

"No." said Lilly. "Do I eat them?"

"Yes." said Sheba.

Lilly started eating the crackers.

"Garth, I got something to tell you before it's too late and I never get the chance." said Lilly. "You know how I was sick a lot and then after that, I was always hungry?"

"Can't forget." said Garth.

"I lied." said Lilly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Garth.

"The day of our dads' tragedy." said Lilly. "At dinner I lied."

"So, you weren't actually still hungry?" asked Garth.

"No, I'm pregnant." said Lilly.

"You lied to us." said Garth in disappointment and went outside.


	6. She Betrayed Me

**Chapter 6**

Garth was outside sitting angrily.

"Hey." said Humphrey, walking out the door and sitting beside him.

"What do you want, coyote?" asked Garth.

"You're taking this too serious." said Humphrey.

"I've wanted to become a father since the two of us got married." said Garth. "I feel betrayed that she lied to me. I don't know if I can ever trust her again."

"You know, I think it's more complex than just her lying." said Humphrey. "She might've wanted to tell you herself and when she lied, it was because her mom spoiled it for her."

"Why wait until now?" asked Garth.

"She's been sick and hungry." said Humphrey. "There's practically been no time until now."

"I should've stuck with Kate." said Garth.

"You know, up until you said that, I wanted to become your friend." said Humphrey. "But you know, I think you'll make a great father. Just please don't run away though. I know how it feels. It's awful."

"Good advice, Humphrey." said Garth.

"Why didn't you call me coyote?" Humphrey asked, confused.

"You're spoiling it." said Garth.

"Sorry." said Humphrey. "But what do you say? You wanna give her a chance?"

"Yeah." said Garth. "And by the way, you'd make a good friend, Humphrey."

"Call me coyote." said Humphrey. "I actually kinda like it now."

So, the two walked inside.

"Are we back in Idaho?" asked Kate.

"_Back_ in Idaho?" asked Gadget. "So, you've been here before?"

"So, we are?" asked Kate. "What city?"

"Boyse." said Sheba.

"**BOYSE, IDAHO!**" Lilly exclaimed.

"That's great." said Kate. "How far is the Canadian Express from here?"

"Are you from Canada?" asked Sheba.

"Yes." said Garth. "We need to get back to Jasper Park."

"Okay." said Sheba. "The mountain is right over the hill tops about a mile away."

"I would fly you there right away, but I currently don't have a helicopter built." said Gadget.

"You got a Jeep?" asked Kate.

"How do you know what they are?" asked Gadget.

"I've been in Idaho before, remember?" asked Kate.

"Sadly, no." said Gadget.

"Sheba, can you transport us there?" asked Kate.

"I can't even drive." said Sheba.

"Great." said Kate.

"We'll lead you there, though." said Gadget. "Come on."

So, the six walked out the door toward the mountain.


	7. The Sound Of Winter and A Scary Ride

**Chapter 7**

Snowy mountainside.

"So, what are you two planning on doing when we get to the Canadian Express?" asked Lilly.

"Saying farewell." said Gadget.

"_Farewell_?" asked Lilly in disappointment. "You two aren't coming?"

"We're not used to the wild." said Sheba.

"Try something new." Lilly said angrily.

"I... can't." said Sheba.

"Then I can't either." said Gadget.

"_Then_ you can't?" asked Sheba with a smile. "Was your decision based on mine?"

"Yes." said Gadget. "I uh... love you, Sheba."

"Oh, Gadget." said Sheba. "I love you too."

"Sheba, Gadget, can you get ahead of us and watch the train?" asked Humphrey. "I've got an idea. A fun one. Ready, Kate?"

"You betcha!" said Kate.

So, Sheba and Gadget rushed ahead while Humphrey, Garth, Lilly and Kate went up to a tree.

Humphrey then punch a tree and a huge piece of bark collapsed onto the ground.

"Oooh, I remember this!" said Kate in excitement.

"The train's coming!" yelled Sheba. "Get ready!"

"Alright." said Humphrey. "All aboard."

Everyone got on the bark. Lilly was in the front, Garth was behind her, Kate was behind him and Humphrey was behind her.

Humphrey kicked at the ground, making them go down the hill.

As they went down the hill, Gadget yelled "Good luck!"

"Thanks for the help!" Lilly yelled.

"You're welcome!" Sheba yelled.

So, the two watched as the train went by.

"So, I've been thinking about becoming your girlfriend." said Sheba. "What do you say?"

"I say they sounds perfect." Gadget said and kissed Sheba.

Night on the Canadian Express.

Lilly and Kate were asleep while Humphrey sat in the doorway staring down at the water near the train in sorrow.

"What's wrong, coyote?" Garth asked, walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"It's just my dad." said Humphrey. "He ran away when I was a very little pup. We had so much fun together though. I don't understand why he would've left. Wherever he is, I miss him. You know, I've payed attention before about how sweet he was to mom and the way you are with Lilly, you uh... remind me of him. I'm sorry I had to take it out on you for my dad leaving."

"At least you probably still have one." said Garth.

"I'm sorry about your dad." said Humphrey.

"It's alright." said Garth. "You didn't really cause his death."

Boyse. Gadget's house. He was watching the live news while Sheba played God Of Thunder by KISS on the game God Of Guitar. Hours earlier, they'd built a military chopper.

News: Earlier tonight, a train that was supposed to take a turn was not stopped in time. It appears that miles away in the Canadian Express. A head-on collision is inevitable.

"Oh my god!" Gadget yelled in terror and ran into the room where Sheba was playing God Of Guitar. "Sheba, we need the track the train down and get Lilly, Garth, Kate and Humphrey off as soon as possible!"

"Why?" asked Sheba. "What's wrong?"

"There's gonna be a head-on collision with another train!" Gadget panicked.

"Oh my god!" cried Sheba. "We need to get in the chopper!"

The two ran outside, climbed in the chopper, started it and flew off.


	8. The Almost Final Destination

**Chapter 8: The Almost Final Destination**

Sheba and Gadget had made it to the Canadian Express. It was near minutes before the head-on collision. The two lowered the chopper next to Lilly, Garth, Kate and Humphrey's boxcar and set it to autopilot. Sheba and Gadget then opened the door on the chopper.

"Get on!" shouted Gadget.

"Why?" asked Lilly.

"The train's about to crash into another one!" shouted Gadget.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Kate.

Sheba and Gadget helped the four in the chopper and as Gadget closed the door, Sheba regained control of the chopper and ascended.

On the ground, the two train engines crashed in explosion and both sets of boxcars fell on their sides.

"It's over." said Kate. "If we get wolfnapped again, we'll never get home."

"I doubt you'll have to worry about that again." said Gadget.

"And by the way, here's a tip." said Sheba. "Never watch train head-ons from the ground. You'll probably die."

The chopper flew into the night on the way to Jasper Park.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter to be continued: Chapter 9!<strong>


	9. The Start Of A New Generation

**Chapter 9: The Start Of A New Generation**

Morning. Jasper Park.

Eve's den.

"How can I let this happen?" cried Eve.

"It's alright." said Tatum. "When I get my jaws around the man's neck, they're done for."

Meanwhile, at the rocks where the Eastern and Western wolves almost fought in 2010.

The grass began to blow as the chopper landed.

Later. Eve's den.

Haley came in.

"They're back!" she said in excitement.

Meanwhile, outside the chopper.

"It's great to be back." said Garth.

"Garth!" Lilly exclaimed, as if something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" asked Garth.

"Garth, the pups are coming!" cried Lilly.

Gadget opened the now-silent chopper's door.

"Sheba, grab the blankets!" said Gadget. "You guys, help her in the chopper!"

So, Garth and Humphrey helped Lilly in the chopper while Kate ran toward home, but accidentally hit her mother on the way.

"Kate?" asked Eve.

"Mom!" Kate exclaimed. "Lilly's in labor! She's having the pups real soon!"

"What?" Eve asked in confusion. "I thought she was just-"

"She lied to you!" said Kate. "Come on!"

Eve, Tatum and Haley followed Kate to the chopper.

On the rocks above the chopper, wolves sang Turning Page by Sleeping At Last.

"Listen, I know it'll hurt, but breathe. Take big breaths." said Sheba.

"You're quite the comforter, aren't you, Sheba?" asked Gadget.

"Shut up!" said Sheba.

"I'll be your guest." said Gadget.

Tatum, Kate and Eve came in.

"Stand up here." Gadget said to them. "Keep the space."

The three stood beside Gadget.

"Alright, breathe." said Sheba.

Lilly then took big breaths.

"Push." said Sheba.

Outside, Haley began to sing Breathe by Paramore.

The first born was a grey pup.

"It's a boy." said Sheba, then handed him to Garth. "Alright, you're doing great. Breathe."

Lilly breathed and pushed.

The second born was a pup the same color as Garth.

"Another boy." said Sheba.

Kate came and got him.

"Hey, nephew." Kate cried.

"Okay, Lilly, one more time." said Sheba. "Breathe."

Lilly breathed more and pushed once again.

The final born was a white pup.

"It's a girl." said Sheba and handed her to Lilly.

"She looks just like her beautiful mommy." said Garth. "And the grey pup reminds me of your father-"

"And the brownish one reminds me of your father, Garth." said Kate.

"So, what was you thinkin' for names?" asked Garth, switching pups with Kate.

"Well, for the boys, I think Winston and Tony fit." said Lilly.

Almost everyone in the chopper had tears running down their faces or sad looks.

"I like the sound of that." said Garth.

"So do I." said Kate.

"And this is Jade." said Lilly.

"This is a great way to start over." said Gadget.


	10. Epilogue

**Chapter 10**

Gadget walked outside to stare at the horizon when Haley noticed him.

"Cyd?" asked Haley.

"How do you know my name?" asked Gadget.

Right then, Haley told him something he heard his mother say when he was little.

"They say that when you see a new star, you're really seeing a family member that passed away."

"Mom?" Gadget asked, ran, and hugged Haley. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, baby." Haley said as they hugged.

Haley and Gadget came in the chopper.

"So, you thinking about staying longer?" asked Humphrey.

"I think I'll stay forever." said Gadget. "Ain't that right, mom?"

"Sure is." said Haley.

"You're my brother!" Humphrey said excitedly then ran and hugged Gadget.

Haley walked outside.

"Great restart indeed." she said with a smile.

Night. "Midnight Howl"

* * *

><p><strong>Sheba &amp; Gadget:<strong>

We've got everybody singing

Whoa oh!

Whoa oh!

Whoa oh!

Whoa oh!

* * *

><p><strong>Rooney &amp; Salty:<strong>

I've hoped for change

And it gets better every day

I've hoped for change

But still I feel the same

Lilly & Garth:

There's something wrong

'Cause everybody knows that we can do this on our own

* * *

><p><strong>Humphrey &amp; Kate:<strong>

We've got everybody singing

Whoa oh!

Whoa oh!

Whoa oh!

Whoa oh!

* * *

><p>Later.<p>

From far away, it looked like a meteorite hit the ground. Pieces of metal flew into the mile-away Jasper Park in the areas where no animals currently were. A very strange looking rock flew there as well.

One piece of metal glowed white and the other glowed pink.

Under the ground, sharp blue crystals began to glow pink and yellow crystals of the same type began to glow white.

**The Killers - Somebody Told Me**

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED IN...<strong>

_**MYSTERIOUS: THE WEATHER STONE & THE CRYSTAL MINE**_


End file.
